


I don't like seeing you suffer

by That1_fan_girl_yea



Series: Broken tears (Can still dry with help) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith Tries, Klance will happen at some point after, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance needs the help, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That1_fan_girl_yea/pseuds/That1_fan_girl_yea
Summary: Part two of Everyone leaves: Keith finds some security tapes of Lance's meltdown, what should he do to help the sad boy? WARNING KLANCE AHEAD





	I don't like seeing you suffer

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So someone at ao3 asked me to do another chapter to Everyone leaves but were Keith finds out about Lance's meltdowns, and of course klance was a thing, so here we go. I chose to make it a separate story because if you don't like klance, it shouldn't be sat on a perfectly good langst fanfic, but yeah, this is a continuation of Everyone leaves, and it has klance!

Keith was walking back from training when he remembered that Coran had asked him to look through the security tapes, luckily not for a specificity reason other than a routine check. Keith groaned loudly, as he turned to walk in the opposite direction of his bed.

Keith started the tapes; they were from the past week. Six screens were going at the same time on fast mode. Nothing suspicious as suspected. Keith was in the middle of yawning when he saw Lance enter Blue's hangar. This wouldn't have been suspicious if they hadn't just had a lion switch.

Keith checked the date; this was the night after the lion switch. Suddenly it hit Keith that it had only been a week since he had become the black paladin. Keith felt sorrow thinking about it because it reminded him of Shiro and that his big brother-figure was missing. Keith snapped himself out of the sadness returning his interest to the screen.

Keith speeded the video up even more, around the 2 and a half mark, Lance came out of the hanger. He had a different vibe around him, and Keith couldn't see his face as his hood was up (which it never was and that concerned Keith even more). Keith zoomed in a little trying to get more details about whatever Lance had been doing. Keith could now see how Lance's whole body was shaking and how his shoulder was slumped and pulled up to the Cubans ears.

Keith stopped the film, turning to another screen looking at the same time just a day after. As suspected Lance went in and around two and a half hour later, he came out with a sad vibe about him. Same happened the day after. The fourth day was the first were Lance had hesitated before he entered the hanger. Keith quickly forwarded the video to 2 and half hour mark, but Lance hadn't come out yet. Keith sat the speed down a little, but it was still faster than usual.

Around the 3 hour mark, Lance came out of the door. Suddenly he looked back; he had turned so fast that his hood fell off. His face was now revealed to Keith, and what met Keith both shocked, saddened and horrified him. Lance's face was tearstained, and his eyes were red and shiny. But what Keith found the worst was how tired Lance looked, the black underlines to his eyes, how sunken his face looked. How had Keith not noticed? He was supposed to be the leader.

Lance looked shocked at the door, but Keith couldn't exactly what he was looking at. As the door closed, Lance looked devastated, and his hands flew up to his mouth. Lance stumbled back and collapsed, and Keith could, almost too clearly, see Lance's broken tears and sobs.

Keith felt his hands shake, not sure what to do. He ended up pausing the video, tying to collect himself. Keith needed to do something about this, Lance was not happy, but what could the raven-haired boy do? They were in a war; he couldn't let one person's feeling getting in the way for the universe, not even if this person deserved to have his feelings in front of the universe. Keith groaned in frustration, Shiro would've known what to do.

Keith went to day five seeing Lance walking up to the hanger, but surprisingly Lance didn't walk in. He stood in about ten minutes doing nothing but staring at the door. Suddenly Lance's legs collapsed under him, Keith stood up so abrupt that his chair fell, feeling a need to run down to Lance and hug him, though Keith resisted the urge.

Lance was now sitting on the floor, and that revealed his face to Keith. Silent tears fell down the tanned boy's cheeks, and his glassy eyes stared emptily at the door. His mouth moved, and Keith would translate it to something like: "Hey girl, niña, I love you, Blue" Or something in that style and Lance kept repeating it. And though Keith couldn't hear Lance voice, it was as if he could hear to the broken whispers of Lance.

After an hour of sitting, silently crying on the floor, Lance got up. Unsurely he started to walk away from the door, sending a few hunted look back towards it as he walked. Keith could feel his heart breaking seeing Lance like this; all he could think of was that he wanted to see the bright smile again.

Keith turned to the last screen, setting it to day six, one day ago to be more precise. This time Lance also stopped in front of the door, looking at for five minutes before walking in. Only an hour went by before Lance almost fell out of the door closing it and sliding down with his back against the door. He hid his head in his arms and pulled his legs up under his chin.

Keith didn't see more, before he ran out of the room, towards Lance's room. Keith couldn't even think straight, just that he had to get to Lance. Keith almost ran into a corner more than once as he sprinted to Lance's room. Not even knocking Keith stormed in, the room was dark and empty, no Lance. Keith turned around, not caring enough to close the door behind him.

He headed for the blue lion's hangar, this time hitting some of the corners. When he got to the door that cut him off from the lion, Keith finally stopped. There was no Lance, that would mean he was in there. Keith swallowed hard, not sure if he should go inside. Deciding against it Keith seated himself as comfortable as he could, and readied himself on a long wait.

He had been sitting there for about an hour when the door opened, revealing Lance. Lance had his hood up, but Keith could see the tears. Keith knew Lance hadn't noticed him yet, so he stood up quietly. "You misses Blue" It wasn't a question, but more of a statement. Lance's head snapped towards Keith surprised.

"Oh… Hey Kei- I mean.. Mullet… Yeah, what's up mullet, it's very late, you should go to bed, you have… you know leader stuff and all tomorrow" Lance rambled as he refused to look at Keith as he tried to wipe the tears away. Keith walked closer. "Why do you hide?" Keith asked quietly when he slowly shortened the distance between them.

Lance froze in-place for a moment before he turned and looked at Keith with tear-stained cheeks. "Wouldn't you hide if you were weak and the whole universe depended on you to be strong" Lance answered with little voice. Keith stopped and furrowed hos brows. "Weak?" He asked. "Weak." Lance nodded. "I… I'm not good enough, Keith, I'm a goofball, and even Blue gave up on me" Keith could see the tears form in Lance's eyes as the Cuban ruffled his hair back restlessly.

"Keith everyone leaves me, I'm a replacement, a placeholder, I just fit into the role there is needed until the right person comes. I though…" Lance made a sad chuckle before continuing. "I _stupidly_ thought that being the blue paladin was my purpose, my thing, but I was just a placeholder for Allura, and now I'm a placeholder for you" Lance looked down at the floor like he was ashamed about how much he had told.

"Sorry, I know we are at war, and what I feel isn't as important as the lives of a whole universe," Lance said and faked a big smile. Keith felt sadden, even more, seeing how good a fake smile it was.

Lance was about to walk away when Keith gripped his shoulder. "I listened, now it's your turn," Keith said and turned the stunned boy, so they faced each other. "You are the most amazing person I know; I can't even start to grasp how big my respect for you is" Keith stated and gestured with his free hand big circles to make Lance understand. "You have no idea how lost I would be without you as my righthand-man, and that's why Blue had to push you away because _I_ needed you, and she will take you back in a flash when we find Shiro," Keith said insisting, locking eyes with Lance.

"Keith, I don-" Lance started, but Keith shushed him. "Listen, Lance, YOU do the most on this ship, smiling when you're sad, cheering us up and calming _me_ when I get hot-headed. You come with ideas and new angels to plans, and I have no doubt in my mind that you have saved both our lives and our allies lives more than once, a lot more. You mean so much to this team, to Blue, to… to me, none of us would know what to do with out you here, all I know is that it would be depressing" Keith talk fast trying to hide the light blush on his cheeks. Lance looked at Keith both amazed and unsure.

"You mean that?" Lance finally said, not daring to look Keith in the eyes. "I do," Keith said with an incredible soft voice. "Hey Keith, I am exhausted, and my legs feel like jelly, could we wrap this overly sweet Keith thing up, and I can sleep on this floor until I have enough energy to go back" Lance yawned, and he looked like he was going to collapse on the floor at any given moment.

"Yeah? No" Keith said, and Lance flinched. "If it's another lecture, couldn't it wai-" Lance was caught off then Keith swooped him up, bridal style, in his arms. "Can't have the _cool ninja sharpshooter_ sleep on the cold floor, he could get a cold" Keith said with a smirk he had tried to hide. "Oh my prince has saved me," Lance said dramatic, and Keith chuckled.

Lance had fallen half asleep when Keith reached the blue paladin's room. With a little difficulty, Keith got the door opened and moved over to the bed. His eyes fell on Lance's relaxed face, and the silent mumbling lips. Keith could feel his face heat up, and a warm feeling spread through his body. Keith couldn't pinpoint the feeling, but he knew he likes it. Keith carefully lowered Lance down on the bed and pulled the blanket over him. Keith was about to disappear out of the door when he heard Lance groggily say his name. "Keith" Keith turned and looked at the still lying Lance. "D-don't leave, please, could you stay," Lance asked sounded both embarrassed and sad, how could Keith resist that?

Keith stood a little at the door before closing it and walked over to Lance. He crawled over Lance to get on the inside of the bed when Lance hadn't made any moves to move. Hesitant Keith stole a corner of the blanket and slowly putting his arms slowly around Lance. "Keith" Lance whispered, still sounding half asleep. "Mm-hum" Keith mumbled against Lance shoulder. "I think I might like you" Lance whispered. It was like something fell in place for Keith. That's what the feeling is, Keith though to himself and smiled.

I can hide it until Lance is ready to hear it back.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I'm going to end it here, Lance is going to be fine (Yes, when Shiro comes back(in this reality it's da real Shiro) They switch back to original lions and at some point after the war Klance confesses) So done here gonna work on all the other fanfics I'm working on! Another chapter of tick tock(And so on) is now decided to come. Annnnnnnd Endgame comes out today, going to watch it! Until next time!
> 
> Remember to follow, favorite and review!


End file.
